vicente_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicente
Vicente Martinez is the protagonist of the Vicente and Friends series and games. He is 12 years old and lives in Wuhu Island with his family and friends. He is arch-enemies/rivals with Dark Lord. Vicente's personality is kind, and likes to help people, though he is also a bit selfish and has an ego. He is also quite foolish and goofy. He also loves food, especially pizza. His first appearance was in the 1987 NES game, Vicente and Friends, and his first appearance in his cartoon was in the 1993 pilot, though the show would officially premiere in 1999 on Disney Channel. His relationships with various characters is shown He is best friends with his 4 year old brother Edgar. They get along well and help each other out alot, though they do bicker. Their relationship is best shown in the show, and the RPG's such as Miitopia, where they are best friends and always stick together no matter what. His Mom and him have this relationship where they obviously care about each other, as they are Mother and Son, but Mom is constantly annoyed by Vicente and Edgar's antics, though she usually participates in them too. With his Dad, they get along too, but they are always trying to prove points to each other, and going through extreme lengths to do so. He has a dog named Capu. Vicente loves Capu, and Capu does too, they play with toys and watch TV, as well as play outside. We see how much they mean to each other in the Season 3 episode "Capu Speaks" where Dark Lord zaps Capu, making him speak. Capu realizes there is more to life than just being a pet and leaves Vicente, which devastates him. Over time, Capu realizes he can't live without Vicente's goofiness, so he finds Dark Lord, has a fight with him to zap himself back to normal, and runs back to Vicente, and they are so happy to see each other. Nikki is Vicente's love interest. They get along perfectly and both love to draw. Nikki has a crush on Vicente, but he is too innocent to notice, as Nikki shows signs of her love, but he doesn't notice, though it is heavily implied he shares the feelings, as whenever Nikki is seen flirting with another boy, Vicente gets jealous and tries to win her back. And they share their 1st kiss in the movie, which is based on the Wii game of the same name "Vicente and Friends: Space Adventure. He is rivals with Dark Lord. When Vicente first moved to Wuhu, he tried to stop Dark Lord's evil ways, as in a prophecy, it stated "A young boy with glasses shall come to the Island of Wuhu, and stop the evil ways of the Almighty Dark Lord" though in the games, Dark Lord is evil with a side of goofiness, in the show, he is goofy with a side of evil. He and Vicente are more like frenemies than anything. They understand each other and even work together on occasion. Vicente is also best friends with David Patino, who is part of Vicente's trio (The other member being Jeremy) they have fun hanging out and are great friends. Jeremy is the other member of Vicente's trio, Jeremy is funny and he, David, and Vicente are great friends.